Religions
Fyrnic Fyrnic Polytheism is a religion which developed first amongst the Fyrnics and was later kept by their descendants. It worships Tokkhadez, the Duck God. Worshippers of Tokkhadez pray in Houses shrines; the Fyrnics call Houses, Ucases.. The clergy is made up of prophets with the leader of the clergy being the First Prophet; the first of the First Prophets was Eamer’goy. The holy symbol of the religion are ducks which are revered as holy creatures. Astronomy is very important for the religion and so are the different directions of north, south, west and east. Thus all settlements are constructed on an axis with the centre of the settlement being the location of the House. The Grand House would be constructed in Vasquica and it was here that the faith was centralized and a system of succession for the First Prophets was formed. Etrianic became the language of the clergy. Many peoples have followed the faith including the Fyrnics, Etrianics, Zanvians, Zanzinutters, Istrans, Icaswitzers and the Auxilleans. Pantheon: *Tokkhadez: The Duck God, the King of the Gods, the Duck King *Sgysibuswaar: Wife of Tokkhadez *Khaddonier: The Dead Bush, God of war *Khyrolan: Goddess of fertility. *Nambusakhad: Goddess of death. *Olanadarara: Goddess of prostitutes. *Matkha: Goddess of Earth *Avon: God of joy. *Khadasbor: Goddess of the roads. *Valomaca: Goddess of mothers. Maekorian Fyrnic Maekorian Fyrnic is a branch of Fyrnic polytheism which believes that Tokkhadez is the only god and that all the stories of the others are actually dreams of Tokkhadez. Pantheon: *Tokkhadez: The Duck God, the King of the Gods. Myxekoman Fyrnic Myxekoman Fyrnic was founded by Prophet Meyqedaq Myxekom when he refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of the Grand House in Vasquica. He proclaimed himself as First Prophet and gained support mostly amongst the Styrites. Pantheon: *Tokkhadez: The Duck God, the King of the Gods. Harinian The oldest known religion, the religion worships the nameless Godtree. Nature is reverred and is seen as holy. Thus, worshippers pray in the wild. Within Harin itself though is the Godtree which many make pilgrimage to. It is believed that the Godtree is the giver of life and it is common for castles and settlements to divert part of the land for a walled off section of nature with offerings being left on the ground near the roots of the tree said person wishes to make the offering to. It is believed that the Godtree is the physical manifestation of the God, Harin, who sacrificed himself by hanging from a tree's branches. The tree absorbed his soul and became the Godtree. A second Godtree would be discovered on the site of Lyvonis and it is believed that the brother of Harin, Lyvonis, sacrificied himself here. Thus the Godtree of Lyvonis is also regarded as part of the Harinian pantheon. The demonic figure of the religion is Flyre, the burner of the forests. Harin sacrificed himself after dreaming that he was wandering the deserts in his dream looking for a home. He found a tree alone in the desert and touched its bark with his hand. This was followed by a experience of becoming one with the universe, being in all places at once while standing still in one place. The next day, he hung himself on the godtree. There are six tenants of the religion with these being Wealth, Agriculture, Strength, Resourcefulness, Plentifulness and Passivity. Depending on how you lived your life, you will go to an Afterlife based on the six tenents. Successful merchants and other peoples who develop wealth lawfully go to the 'Land of Gold'. Farmers and others with a job dealing with nature go to the 'Land of the Meadows'. Warriors, kings and others who work in fields demanding strengths go to the 'Hall of the Valiant'. The last three are somewhat blurred. Commonfolk who make the best of their situation go to the 'Land of Better' whilst women who bear children go to the 'Beloved Fields' whilst women incapable of bearing children but were still good and the children themselves go to the 'The Summerland'. Each tenant is represented by its own tree. Jungle wood represents Wealth, Yellowfruits represents Agriculture, dark oak represents Resourcefulness, spruces represent Strength, oaks represent Plentifulness and birches represent Passivity. The religion would spread to many peoples including the Starymglians, Uestreans and Hylvians. Pantheon: *Harin: Also known as the Great Tree, the God of Nature, the Tree God, the Holy Tree, the Godtree, the God-Tree. *Lyvonis: Also known as the Lyvonian Godtree. *Flyre: The Burner of the Forests Cult of Flyr The Cult of Flyr worships the demonic figure of the Harinian faith, Flyre. They worship fire and the death that comes to all living things. They especially worship the death of trees. The cult had little popularity before spreading amongst the natives of the Islands of Conqesy. Pantheon *Flyre: The Saviour from the Forests Foudrism A small minority religion which finds supporters mainly within Stoneken. It has origins in the Stonekenner city of Fransa where the local spirit of Mt Foudre rose in importance becoming a mountain god. It is believed that the mountain is the god, Foudre, in physical form. The holy symbol of the religion is lightning which is believed to be a gift by Foudre and whenever the mountain is struck by lightning, a miracle takes place. Pantheon: *Foudre: The mountain god. Cult of Fedex The Cult of Fedex arose worshipping the first king of the Harinians, Fedex. The cult would survive and spread to Lapania. Lapanian followers of Fedex would construct the Great Church of Fedex in Avana. Pantheon: *Fedex: First king of the Harinians Cult of Determination The Determinists believe that people can come back to life by their own Determination. However, this is rather a form of reincarnation. One of the central aspects of the religion is to become the best. The cult first originated within Syra and was brought to Lapania were it gained popularity eventually becoming the state religion. One of the central stories of the faith is that long ago there was a catastrophic event which killed off a great amount of life. Usually when something is killed, the killer absorbs its soul and only releases it when they themselves die. However, due to the catastrophy there were a great amount of souls not being absorbed and thus they hardened and became the crystal known as Blue Steel. Cult of Pisces The Cult of Pisces is a cult originating in Henea. It worships the first king of Henea, Pisces. The cult believes that he is the only god in the universe. Temples are built in his name and there are two great temples with one in the capital of Henea, Cheon. The other is built in the capital of Lapania, Avana. The cult spread eastwards to Lapania once Henea was seized by Lapanian merchants. Pantheon *Pisces Akrahantonian Polytheism Akrahantonian is a minor religion worshipped in Akrahanton. It consists of a pantheon. Pantheon *Maux: King of the Gods, God of sky and thunder. *Mata: Goddess of women, marriage, family and childbirth. *Lurioxus: God of the sea and other waters. *Worituh: Goddess of grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment. *Arteci: Goddess of wisdom, handicraft, and warfare. *Usurde: God of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun, light, plague and poetry. *Umgurat: Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, protector of young girls and bringer and reliever of diseases in women. *Opem: God of warriors. *Asryehana: Goddess of warriors and prostitutes. *Iuqqaummil: God of blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. *Mortoh: God of boundaries, the transgression of boundaries, herdsmen, thieves, graves and heralds. *Saamutet: God of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, ritual madness, fertility, theatre and religious ecstasy. Auxillean Auxillean is a religion with common ancestry to Akrahantonian but unlike it, worships only one god. It exists within Auxillea. Pantheon *Maux: God of the faith. Memalam A cult based upon the teachings of ideas. Pantheon: *Lynna: The god of the cultists. *Seryx: The son of Lynna. Cult of Aztinti: The Cult of Aztinti worship the bloodthirsty god, Aztinti who demands that his followers make constant sacrifices to the gods. At first the Aztinti killed all animals in their sight but eventually adopted the belief that farming animals would produce more animals to sacrifice in the long run and thus that was preferable. The Aztintists believe that they have come from a land to the far east which they call Izxuh. The Cult was brought to the west by mercenaries clad in the skins of exotic beasts and led by the legendary Xuxi Lyxa. Pantheon: *Aztinti: Chief of the Gods. He is the god of war, sacrifice and is the patront god of the Aztintists. He was once the king of the ancestors of the Cultists and ascended to godhood during his life. He is depicted wearing the skulls of both men and animals whilst his skin was painted red with the blood of the slain. Humans are only sacrificed to Aztinti. *Zlixem: God of rain. He is depicted with blue paint to symbolize rain. Babies are sacrificed to him. *Zaxenuic: God of the sun and warriors. He is depicted with orange paint to symbolize the sun. Herbivorous animals are sacrificed to him. *Nuzgexokaba: God of death, the cold, the north and the dark. He is an evil figure and the brother of Aztinti. He is depicted with black paint to symbolize the dark. Human acrifices are made to him during times of extreme need. *Xbocjeizlinez: Goddess of running water and childbirth. She is the sister wife of Zlixem. She is depicted as being white to represent the foam created by rivers. She is also depicted wearing a dress of running water. Babies are sacrificed to her. *Laztieql: God of the muiri plant. He is depicted yellow to symbolize the muiri plant. He is also depicted as a young man. Teenage boys are sacrificed to him. *Kyoxtozxeoct: The god of learning, wisdom and creation. He is depicted as white to symbolize knowledge. Old men are sacrificed to him. *Ziqacohep: God of agriculture, fertility, agriculture, the east and goldsmiths. He is depicted as being green to represent plants. Sexually arosed men are sacrificed to him. *Lyoaxuaq: Goddess of the bareia plant which is considred to be her blood. She is depicted as white to represent breast milk since she is also depicted with 400 breasts. Children still at their mother's breasts are sacrified to her. *Xkaqlelgeski: Goddess of the earth. She requires human sacrifice. She is depicted as being brown to represent the dirt of the ground. *Pahi: God of the solar phases. He is depicted as different shades of orange to represent the different solar phases. *Momo Viccu: Goddess of the moon. She is the sister of Pahi and depicted as white to represent the moon. Jabrilian The religion was founded by Prophet Jabril and would be adopted by the Tarimate of Lakse upon the conversion of the first Tarim, Lak Tun. They worship a single god called Amcem whose prophet is Jabril. Jabrilians belive that their prophet will be reborn in the Temple of Lakse and will conquer the world. The Jabrilian religion is one that advocates peace. Pantheon *'Amcem: '''The one and only god of the religion. '''Bimudamean' Bimudamean is a highly militaristic sect of Jabrilian which was established by Jabril's son, Bimudame. They seek to conquer the entire world and spread their faith. Pantheon *'Amcem: '''The one and only god of the religion. '''Panthonean' A religion worshipped by the Leiveans. It encourages the execution and purging of those who are dishonourable and arrogant. Pantheon *Utas: Father of the Gods. He is the god of power and wisdom. *Hlus: God of thunder, weather and warriors. *Luntag: God of light, beauty, love and happiness. *Berar: God of strength *Tyra: God of poetry. *Zaenhanm: God of guardians. *Irica: God of revenge. *Lyn: God of war. *Brebt: God of the sea and seafarers. *Shagn: God of fertility, virility, prosperity, sunshine and fair weather. He is depicted with a large phallus. *Oml: God of archers and the sky. He is the son of Hlus. *Honneta: God of justice. *Hmetta: Goddess of love and fate. She is the wife of Utas. Maconian Founded by Ufron in Hamma. Its main gods are Mace and Ironyndet. The former is the most divine and supreme god of the faith with Ironyndet being his father. The religion is very intolerant of other religions and places great importance on temples and the clergy. The religion teaches that isolation is holy and thus priests will often spend long periods of time in solitary cells within monasteries. War is also important in the religion and as according to their faith, they must sacrifice their crushed foes by murdering them all. A less violent expression of war is infact exploration which is promoted by the religion. The temple of Dragoro is an important holy site since it is believed to be the site that Crabagos observes humanity from. Thus, many of the nomads who follow this religion would make pilgrimages to the holy site. A holy order known as the Dragoron Guardians protect the site. Maconists believe that the gods are infact minotaurs which once existed before the time of man. Mace himself is half-human and half-minotaur. It is believed that the Minotaurs, under Dlevytion, migrated from the Dragoro mountains, the village of Gidingiden especially, to the site of the future monastery of Drogoro. From there they travelled to Peonia where they founded a settlement before heading into the plains and forests to the south. Those who travelled to the forests became trapped. Pantheon *Mace: The supreme god of the faith. He is the god of isolation and nomadism. *Ironyndet: The divine father of Mace. He is, however, a mortal. *Prugotus: God of war. *Crabagos: The father of Ironyndet. He observes humanity from the mountain of Dragoro. *Dlevytion: God of exploration. *Gypaios: God of creation. *Guvelans: Goddess of medicine. She is the wife of Dlevytion. *Brobysul: Goddess of love. She is the wife of Ironyndet, mother of Mace and sister of Crabagos. Asukan Asukan is a religion which worships the concept of the Apocalypse since it will be the beginning of a new era in which Asukans will be given a new opportunity to create a utopia and prosper. Munrakan Munrakan worships a pantheon of three gods. It is a religion followed by the Kulminians and the Ondrants. Pantheon *Munraka: The son of Vogon. He is the chief god of the pantheon and is a peaceful god. *Vogon: The father of Munraka; he is a warlike, vengeful god. *Aretin: The spirit of both Munraka and Vogon; yet it is also a god. He whispers ideas and dreams into people's minds. Catzkali The Catkalis worship a religion founded by the God in human form, Jay. One of their most important myths is about a king called Sheapryciass who was a messenger of the demon god, Cykzonmos. Riaumniausso, however, gave the Catzkalis power and strength under the leadership of Jay and they overcame the evil king, Sheapryciass. Pantheon *Cykzonmos: The God worshipped by the Catzkali. *Riaumniausso: The Demon God hated by the Catzkali. Cult of Thissuth A religion slowly dying out, the Cult of Thissuth worships the last of the Dwarven kings, Thissuth. They believe that the dwarves were the first race and it was them who created man. It is believed that Thissuth will rise from the dead and lead an army of dwarves to combat man and only his worshippers will be spared. The main temple of the religion is the Grand Temple of Thissuth within Zanzinut. Outside the temple is a statue of Thissuth and many believe that the temple is older than the city itself. Pantheon: *Thissuth: Last king of the Dwarves. Cult of Caik The Cult of Caik is a very popular religion brought by the Ondrants. They worship a single god named Caik. Pantheon: *Caik: The chief god. Cult of Xeuvetheus The Cult of Xeuvetheus is a Breton one and worships their ethnic hero, Xeuvetheus, who was slain by the Istrans. Xeuvetheus was a popular figure deified whilst alive and execution by hanging angered his followers who have sworn an eternal feud against the Istrans and their descendants with the enemies being hanged during sacrificial ceremonies. The Istrans are seen as being the devil himself and the source of all evil. Pantheon *Xeuvetheus: A legendary hero turned god. *Hegnoteus:' '''The devil and Xeuvetheus' counterpart. '''Zanvian' Zanvian is a religion created through the hybridization of Tokkhadez worshippers with the natives of Zanvia. They worship a pantheon of mostly goddesses due to the natives' matriarchy. Pantheon *Cirrolaneo-Indi: Chief goddess of the Zanvian faith. She is the goddess of fertility. *Nimbusaed-Indi: Goddess of death. She is the sister of Cirrolaneo. *Oleanderiri-Indi: Goddess of prostitutes. She is the sister of Cirrolaneo. *Mitah': '''Goddess of Earth. *Aven': God of joy. *Diaspor: Goddess of the roads. *Flamocan: Goddess of mothers. '''Aserism Aserim is a native religion of the Aserim tribe of the Islands of Conquest. The Aserites believe that the planet was created at the moment that the third king of the gods, Aseri III passed away. His children, Carvi and Arfajis married one another and had a child called Pasthera. Carvi and Arfajis created the Islands of Conquest and founded the village of Aleroloum where they settled. Carvi and Arfajis would both have children with their daughter, Pasthera and create the human race through this. Pantheon: *Aseri I: The first god to exist. *Aseri II: The son of Aseri I, he succeeded him. *Aseri III: The son of Aseri II, he succeeded him. Upon his death, the world was created. *Carvi: The cow god, he is the son of Aseri III. *Arfajis: The sheep god, he is the son of Aseri III. *Pasthera: The daughter of both Carvi and Arfajis. She is the goddess of birth. Cult of Parinoz The Cult of Parinoz is a native religion followed by natives on the Islands of Conquest. It believes that the invasion of the islands was a punishment for the insolence of the islanders. Thus the followers of the religion must constantly repent and grovel to their god who can only be called by his name by the clergy. The religion enforces peace and followers will go to extremes to stop war and sin. Pantheon: *Parinoz: The Truth Cult of Wanpaku The Cult of Wanpaku is a native religion followed by natives on the Islands of Conquest. It believes that you can only reach true happiness by marrying another person. Each married couple must have a valuable item with their names etched into it. Only one spouse can be had at a time and fighting is disavowed with it only being allowed when the religion is being suppressed. Pantheon *Wanpaku: God of the faith. Cult of Hommis The Cult of Hommis worships Hommis as the Lord of the World and Creator of Man. His opponent is Yonniun who created the other races. Followers are taught of an epic battle in the past and an upcoming battle in the future. Followers are also taught to tolerate and forgive others for wrong doing, however, people must put evil people down. Their main goals are to wipe out the rest of the races and unite all of humanity from the cult's home of Tysk. Pantheon *'Hommis: '''Creator of Man, Lord of the World. *'Yonniun: Creator of the Race '''Cult of Adouris The Cult of Adouris worships the Masenmas of Avaryos. Adouris. They have a head of the religion and believe in prophets. The Masenmas of Avaryos is God's representative on Earth due to him/her being descended from Adouris himself. Pilgrims go the holy city of Avaryos and they believe in White Angels who aid Adouris administer the multiverse. One of the angels is known as Samanthe and comes to Earth to engage in mental intercouse with the future prophet. These have so far been Mathade, Orthemo and Nartha. The last is believed to have been a White Angel who was born into human form as a test by God. Jabrilian Adouris This religion believes that Adouris was the representative of Amcem on Earth. Krymillian This religion believes that Aenace is god and created the world. They also believe that he gifted only the Krymillians with this knowledge. 'The Church of the New Dawn ' An elitist religion worshipped by the majority of Pan American Unionists. Its central church is in Rochelle. They believe that the accumulation of wealth grants you more favour with the gods and makes the individual more divine. It is spreading into Gibraltar, Starym and Vasque.